


Daddy Kink

by danfanciesphil (thejigsawtimess)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:11:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejigsawtimess/pseuds/danfanciesphil
Summary: Dan thinks it's hilarious that the phandom thinks he has a Daddy kink. Until he doesn't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Basically wrote this because everyone in the phandom seems to have a Daddy kink except me. It got me wondering though, y'know?

Dan has been snickering to himself for the past twenty minutes.

 

He and Phil are sat on the couch in the living room, their laptops open in front of them. Perched precariously on either arm of the couch is a mug – Phil’s filled with coffee, Dan’s with tea.

 

In the background, Buffy Summers is kicking the ass of several well-dressed vampires, which provides a comforting, familiar background noise for the day’s browsing. Occasionally, Phil will glance up from his laptop screen to watch for a moment, reciting the words under his breath as Buffy speaks.

 

Both he and Dan can pretty much recite all seven seasons to each other by now, including the musical episode, which they often perform duets of whilst cooking or editing, loudly and usually a little off-key.

 

Now, however, Buffy is just a comforting third wheel, which is typical. Dan and Phil prefer each other’s company during their down time, but there’s always room for the slayer.

 

She’s not as responsive as Dan is if Phil sees something amusing on his screen and turns it round for her to see. Dan and Phil spend hours on the sofa in this way, always tilting their screens to show the other if they get some particularly funny memes on their feed.

 

But Dan has been snickering at something on his own screen for twenty minutes – almost half an episode of Buffy – and he hasn’t shown any sign of wanting to tell Phil what he finds so funny. Phil tries not to let it irritate him, but as Dan’s breathy little snorts continue, he can feel the irritation start to creep under his skin.

 

He wants in on the joke, dammit.

 

What could possibly be so hilarious and at the same time so personal to Dan that Phil won’t understand or find it funny too? He and Dan have basically the same sense of humour.

 

Phil tries to concentrate on his own Tumblr feed, reblogging a photoset of some dogs in floppy hats. Dan laughs a little louder this time however, and Phil frowns. Now it’s just getting excessive.

 

Sighing in frustration, he closes the lid of his laptop and turns to Dan, still in the same Winnie the Pooh onesie he’s been in for what seems like weeks now.

 

“What’s so funny?” Phil asks, trying to keep the irritation out of his voice and failing.

 

Dan looks over at him in surprise, blinking rapidly as though he didn’t expect Phil to call him out on it. He blushes slightly in the cheeks, and Phil’s eyes narrow, suspecting the worst.

 

“Oh, nothing.” Dan replies, closing his laptop a short way, though not completely, and turning to get his tea.

 

Phil reaches for his own coffee, and sips it contemplatively as he studies Dan from the side. “Come on, tell me.”

 

Dan’s cheeks get even pinker then, and he snickers once more. “Um,” he starts, glancing over at Phil then quickly looking away. “I just… I was just…” Dan sighs, fidgeting a little. “It’s gonna sound really weird.”

 

“I’m sure I’ve heard worse.” Phil replies, deadpan, and Dan laughs a little.

 

“Well, you know how our subscribers call us ‘Dad’ and ‘Daddy’ and stuff?” Dan says quickly, like he’s trying to spit it all out at once.

 

Phil’s eyebrows lift and he takes another gulp of coffee. “Uh huh.”

 

Okay, he thinks, where the heck is this going?

 

“Like… specifically _you…_ ” Dan continues, apparently too embarrassed to actually look at Phil.

 

Phil chuckles a little, sipping coffee. “I didn’t know they called me ‘Dad’ more than you.”

 

“Trust me.” Dan says, his voice so sure of itself that Phil actually does.

 

“Okay,” Phil says, laughing, “so why is that so hilarious? Clearly I’m a paternal figure to their young, impressionable minds.”

 

Dan splutters into his tea, turning to roll his eyes at Phil. “I just… I was looking at some of the replies you got on your latest tweet, and then I went on Tumblr…”

 

“Oh no.” Phil says, already sensing where this is going. He shakes his head at Dan.

 

Dan turns to him very seriously then, clearly trying to suppress another giggle. “Phil, do you know that Phan shippers think I have a Daddy kink?”

 

Phil dissolves into laughter then, having to place his mug down in case he sprinkles their couch with coffee stains. Dan is laughing too, and suddenly Phil understands. The idea is so ridiculous – Dan is the most vanilla person you could ever meet when it comes to sex. He’s set in his ways, he likes what he likes, and Phil doesn’t complain because Dan is hot and they’re in love and whatever sex they have is always going to be amazing.

 

“Wow.” Phil says after a while, the giggles still slipping out as he reaches beneath his glasses to wipe away a tear. “Dan, do you have something to tell me?”

 

“Oh, yeah.” Dan says with a leer, winking theatrically at Phil and licking his lips. “Please Daddy, let me be a good boy for you.”

 

Phil mimes being sick all over his laptop. His brain, however, lingers annoyingly on the word ‘Daddy’ said so lustfully in Dan’s voice in place of his name. He knows Dan was joking. It’s just confusing to hear it in context like that.

 

He shakes the strange thoughts off before they can even fully form. Daddy kinks are super weird. Sure, he can get on board with the joke as much as the next guy, and he even thinks it’s kind of funny that the Phandom refer to him as ‘Dad’, but… that’s as far as it goes.

 

He picks up his mug again, still smiling a little.

 

“I mean, I guess you can’t blame them for thinking it, really.” Dan says after a while, and Phil blanches, staring at Dan in shock.

 

“What!?”

 

Dan just gives him a look that says ‘seriously, Phil?’ and stares pointedly at the mug in Phil’s hand.

 

Ah, Phil thinks, glancing down at it too.

 

The word ‘Daddy’ is emblazoned across the front in bold lettering. They’d received the mug from a friend as a joke, but Phil has to admit that he was playing up to the whole ‘Dan and Phil are our Dads’ thing when he filmed himself drinking from it for the video he and Dan made announcing their USA TATINOF Tour Dates. He guesses Dan is right. The viewers cannot be blamed for what they’ve been titillated into speculating upon.

 

“Show me some of the posts that made you ‘lol’ so much, then.” Phil says, a little tetchy perhaps because Dan is right.

 

Dan snorts and re-opens his laptop, scrolling for a bit before turning the screen to face Phil.

 

Immediately, Phil is confronted with a pretty explicit piece of fanart, depicting himself holding the very same ‘Daddy’ mug that he’s drinking from now, except in the picture, he has Dan gathered in his lap, naked except for a tiny pleated skirt. The picture-Dan has looped his arms around Phil’s neck, and one of Phil’s hands rests possessively on his ass, underneath the skirt.

 

 _'I’ve been a good boy Daddy, I promise.'_ The Dan in the picture is saying via speech-bubble.

 

At once, Phil (the real Phil) blushes a deep shade of pink.

 

“Oh, er… wow.” Phil stammers out, not knowing quite where to look. Dan laughs uproariously at his reaction.

 

“I promise Daddy,” Dan says in a simpering, high-pitched voice, “I’ve been a good little boy.”

 

Phil picks up a sofa cushion and whacks Dan around the head with it. “Stop it.”

 

Dan laughs again, turning the laptop back towards himself. “Wanna see another?”

 

Phil tries to find the willpower to resist, but he can’t help be a little curious. This stuff that the fans are saying must be pretty entertaining to have Dan cracking up like he was a moment ago.

 

He says nothing, but he scoots a little closer to Dan on the sofa, peering at his screen. Dan grins at him, then chuckles, clicking onto his ‘likes’. He scrolls down a few posts, then seems to find what he’s looking for. It’s a wad of text, tagged with ‘phan smut’, ‘daddy kink’ and ‘forgive me father’.

 

Phil raises his eyebrows.

 

“Read that.” Dan instructs, smirking.

 

Phil skims his gaze over the text, assessing. It’s only a couple of paragraphs long, he supposes. Without a word, he reaches across to the arm of the sofa to grab his glasses, and slides them on. Then, he reads.

 

_…Dan was restless and Phil could see it. He fidgeted in his spot, writhing and squirming._

_“Stop it, baby.” Phil murmured quietly without looking up from his screen, and Dan froze at once._

_Phil turned his attention back to Twitter, smirking very slightly in satisfaction. It was short-lived, however. Minutes later, Dan was shifting about again, this time letting little moans and whimpers of discomfort fall from his lips._

_“I said stop it.” Phil re-iterated, getting a little tetchy now. Dan tried hard to cease moving, but it was clear he was having difficulty. Phil glanced up at him, looking into Dan’s tortured eyes._

_“Please, Daddy…” Dan whimpered, his hands gripping the ropes tightly._

_Phil sighed at him. “Please what?”_

_“Please can you take it out?”_

_Phil let his eyes run over the length of Dan’s naked body; Dan squirmed under the intensity of his gaze, as though Phil were literally touching him._

_Phil trained his eyes on the thick plug currently inserted into Dan’s hole, stretching him wide. In his mind, there was no reason to remove the toy, it was performing its task perfectly, and Dan looked so delicious with it in him._

_“Why on earth would I do that, baby?” Phil asked, and Dan groaned in frustration, tugging at the restraints on his arms. Phil licked his lips appreciatively as Dan struggled._

_Tying him to the bed had been a particularly good idea. When Phil had thought up this punishment earlier, he hadn’t thought he’d be able to draw it out for so long. But the anticipation made it all the better._

_Dan had been tied up on Phil’s bed, naked and with the plug in for around an hour now. Phil had prepared him just how he wanted, primed him like a turkey ready for roasting, and then he’d slid off the bed, sat down on his desk chair with his laptop, and there he’d been ever since._

_He was quite impressed that Dan has lasted this long without complaining, to be quite honest. He was more impressed that he’d had the restraint to keep from crawling back over towards Dan and fucking him senseless._

_“So you can fuck me hard like I deserve, Daddy.” Dan said, cheeks tinging pink as he ducked his chin towards his chest, attempting to look ashamed of himself._

_“Is that what you want, baby? For Daddy to take the plug away? To fill you up with my nice big cock instead?”_

_“Yes please.”_

_ Keep Reading _

“It goes on like that for a while.” Dan says – the real Dan, that is. The one sat beside him, not the one trussed up and butt-naked on Phil’s fictional bed.

 

Phil had momentarily lost himself in the fake-world there. The room seems hotter than it had a few minutes ago. His fingertips and toes are tingling, and his heart seems to be beating a little faster.

 

“They er… certainly have active imaginations.” Phil comments, adding a hollow laugh on the end of his sentence to try and cover up his weird reaction to reading that. “That ‘Daddy’ stuff… so weird.”

 

“Right?” Dan agrees, chuckling too. There’s a pause then, and Phil turns back to his own laptop, scrolling through his own Tumblr feed for a while.

 

It takes a minute or so for him to realise he hasn’t been concentrating at all; his mind is still back in that fic he just read. Perhaps he should look for it on his own laptop, just to find out what happens in the end…

 

He shakes his head free of the mad thought, berating himself for even considering it. It’s fairly obvious where the fictional Dan and Phil were heading in that story of filth, after all.

 

And while he has no aversions to reading smut about himself and his boyfriend – strange as that concept is to him – he finds the ‘Daddy’ stuff super weird. Incestuous kinks are decidedly not his thing, and he has no desire to change that.

 

He shuts his laptop firmly, deciding to go and make himself another coffee, as his has gone cold. Getting up and away from this sofa is what he needs to free himself of any thoughts of ‘Daddy’.

 

He places his laptop to one side, reaches for his mug, and then feels something against his thigh. Surprised, he turns to see Dan pressing his socked foot against Phil’s upper leg, insistently.

 

Phil raises an eyebrow at him. “Can I help you?”

 

“Where are you going?” Dan asks, watching him carefully.

 

“To make more coffee.” Phil answers, eyes flicking over to Dan’s empty mug on the arm of the sofa. “Want anything?”

 

Dan smirks, his foot pawing at Phil’s leg in an obvious manner. “Yes.”

 

Phil chuckles at him, then grabs hold of Dan’s foot and tickles it slightly, making him yelp. “Oh? And what’s that?”

 

Dan yanks his foot out of Phil’s grasp, narrowing his eyes at the older man. Without answering, he readjusts himself on the sofa, placing his own laptop on the floor and scooting over towards Phil until he’s pressed against his side.

 

Dan coils an arm around Phil’s neck, pulling their faces towards each other. “You.”

 

Phil lets Dan drag him in for a kiss, willingly. His eyes slip closed and he blindly reaches out to put down the Daddy mug again so that he can press Dan down into the couch cushions and lean over him.

 

They kiss lazily for a while, Phil’s hands roaming over Dan’s chest and sides, finding the buttons of his onesie and popping them open one by one until he can slip his hands inside. He’s pleasantly surprised to find that Dan appears to be naked underneath save for his boxers.

 

Dan moans a little, a happy, contented noise as Phil’s fingers skim over his bare skin. Their tongues slip against one another, messy and uncoordinated, but filled with unspoken desire.

 

Phil reaches his other hand up to Dan’s head, wanting to curl his fingers in that thick hobbit hair, but finds that he collides with the soft, plush ears of Dan’s hood. He tuts in frustration, pulling away from the kiss to look up at it, then smiles in amusement, playing with one of the yellow ears.

 

“You’re so cute, bear.” Phil murmurs, shaking his head at Dan’s sentimentality.

 

Winnie the Pooh, of all things. For all Dan’s swearing, his controversial comments, his love of the taboo, underneath he’s a big old softie.

 

“Do you like it when I dress up in little costumes for you, Daddy?”

 

Phil freezes, his smile disappearing into an expression of horror as he gazes down at Dan, who is fighting a laugh beneath him.

 

“Not funny.” Phil scolds, leaning up and away from his boyfriend.

 

God, just hearing Dan say that whilst they were in the middle of… he shudders, feeling dirty. Dan splutters in amusement, his eyes creasing as he laughs at Phil’s expression.

 

“Sorry, sorry, I couldn’t help it.” Dan says through his giggles, and makes grabby hands for Phil again, not moving from his position sprawled out on the couch. “Please, Philly? Come back. I won’t do it again.”

 

Phil frowns at him, still uncomfortable, but leans in again with mild reluctance. He already feels like he can’t get the whole ‘Daddy’ thing out of his mind. He hardly needs Dan making things worse.

 

Nevertheless, Phil reattaches their mouths, and after a few minutes of kissing and exploring Dan’s body with his hands, he more or less forgets about it. He gets the entirety of the onesie open after some fumbling, and moves his head to start pressing soft kisses to Dan’s bare neck and chest.

 

Dan starts making muffled little whimpers of appreciation, which is nice, so Phil presses his lips a little harder, scrapes his teeth over Dan’s skin. Soon, he’s nipping lightly in various places, focusing most of his attention on Dan’s neck, because it’s no secret that Dan is extremely sensitive there.

 

“Ungh,” Dan groans eloquently, his hands stroking down Phil’s back, “oh, fuck…”

 

Phil is just sucking lightly over Dan’s pulsepoint, and then he hears it.

 

“Yes… Daddy…”

 

Phil sits bolt upright, glaring at Dan, red-faced. His glasses are askew on his nose, and he’s breathing a little heavier than normal because he’d been getting into that, so he probably doesn’t look as menacing as he’d like right now.

 

Dan laughs again, but this time he looks guilty. He raises his hands in surrender, his chest heaving. “I’m sorry! Shit, Phil, I am.”

 

“Whatever.” Phil grumbles, and begins clambering off of Dan, trying to ignore that he’s hard and desperate to continue, Daddy or no Daddy. “I’m having a shower.”

 

A cold one, Phil’s mind helpfully adds on.

 

“No, wait,” Dan protests, sitting up and clutching at Phil’s arm.

 

Phil simply pulls free of Dan’s grasp and heads for his bedroom to get his freshly washed towel.

 

* * *

 

 

Phil shivers as the chilly water cascades over his back and shoulders, and after a minute, or as long as he can stand it, he reaches for the nozzle, turning the temperature back to a reasonable level. The warm water is like bliss after the excruciating - but necessary - cold, and his mind starts to wander now that he isn't concentrating on willing away his erection.

 

Unfortunately, his thoughts almost immediately retreat back to the exchange he just had with Dan, and more specifically, what had caused it. Honestly, Phil's a little surprised at his own extreme reaction. Sure, he finds the whole idea of calling someone 'Daddy' in the bedroom more than a little out of his comfort zone, but Dan had only been messing around. Dan had even said that he finds the whole idea hilarious too, in fact, that's why he was laughing so much in the first place.

 

Phil can usually take a joke as much as the next guy - heck, he'd even gone as far as to embrace the Daddy mug, to include it in his videos. So why had he stormed off after Dan let out a couple of jokey 'Daddy's' whilst they were fooling around? 

 

Now that he's in the shower, he feels a little silly for getting so worked up over something so stupid. He'd kind of blue-balled Dan too, which isn't cool. He sighs, reaching behind him to turn the water off, and steps out. 

 

He should go and apologise. 

 

* * *

 

 

Dan is lounging on his bed when Phil walks in, a towel wrapped around his waist and nothing else. Dan's eyes roam over his boyfriend's damp torso, his sparse chest hair appearing darker than usual whilst wet. He licks his lips, but tries to remain stoic and unmoved. He's annoyed at Phil, after all. 

 

"Hey." Phil says a little awkwardly, his left hand playing with the hem of his towel. 

 

"Hello." Dan replies in a flat voice, then turns back to his laptop screen, tapping out a reply to a fan on twitter. 

 

"I'm sorry." Phil says around a sigh. "I might've... overreacted slightly." 

 

Dan closes the lid of his laptop sharply and shoots Phil a glare. "Slightly? Phil, I was  _joking._ " 

 

"I know." Phil says, stepping towards the bed. "I just... I dunno, that Daddy stuff just kinda freaked me out. I'm sorry." 

 

A slightly disheartened look passes very briefly across Dan's features, but it's gone before Phil can blink. In its place, a smirk appears on Dan's lips, and his eyes sparkle as they rove over Phil's chest, slowly this time. 

 

"You might be forgiven... if you can think of a way to make it up to me." Dan entices, raising his eyebrows in a very unsubtle manner. Phil's shoulders sag in relief and he smiles, crawling up onto the bed, more than happy to succumb to Dan's suggestions now that forgiveness has been dangled in front of him. 

 

He plucks Dan's laptop from his lap and puts it up onto the bedside table, then dives on top of Dan for a kiss, which Dan is eager to return. 

 

"Mm, you smell good." Dan whispers as Phil trails kisses along his jaw. 

 

"Raspberry shampoo." Phil tells him, biting softly at his earlobe and making him gasp. 

 

"Yum." Dan says, taking Phil's lip between his teeth and making Phil giggle. 

 

Dan has half-heartedly buttoned up the onesie again, so Phil methodically undoes his work, slipping his hands back inside of it as he picks up where they left off. His hand delves down a little further this time, slipping over the bulge of Dan's erection and pressing.

 

"Fuck..." Dan hisses, hands gripping Phil's shoulders as he bucks into Phil's touch. 

 

Phil smiles to himself, starting to coax Dan into full hardness with his fingers. He attaches his lips to Dan's throat, loving the way he squirms as Phil's tongue traces over his skin, nipping softly every few seconds. 

 

Dan's breaths get heavier; Phil can feel his pulse racing as he continues to bite and suck at his neck. Dan's hands come up to slide into Phil's hair, and Phil's hand increases its pace rubbing over Dan's clothed cock. 

 

"Unngh, Phil..."

 

"You're so hot, Dan." Phil tells him, allowing himself to kiss Dan on the lips for a moment, because he's still obsessed with the taste of him after all these years - spearmint toothpaste, tea and something that Phil can only liken to the feeling of being in Starbucks on a cold winter day.

 

Phil can feel his own erection growing underneath the towel, his cold shower long forgotten. He and Dan haven't done this for a few days - they've been pretty busy sorting out their next big project, going to meetings and trying to churn out a steady flow of videos so that their insatiable fandom doesn't get too antsy, dig too deep and leak something they shouldn't for the umpteenth time. 

 

This has been the first day off they've had in a week or so, which explains why Dan is so sensitive and responsive today. Phil is feeling pretty untouched too, at this moment, as the sensation of Dan's hands coiling into his hair elicits another shiver from him. 

 

"You think I'm hot?" Dan asks, eyes screwed shut.

 

"Of course I do." Phil says, laughing a little as he takes Dan's nipple into his mouth for a second. 

 

"I like it when you tell me that, Daddy." 

 

Phil's first thought is that he's going to have to murder his own boyfriend. 

 

He flies off of Dan so fast that his towel comes undone, and he grabs it angrily as he stands up from the bed, wrapping it around himself with fumbling hands. 

 

On the bed, Dan is suffocating in his own laughter, clutching his sides and rolling about. Phil practically snarls at him, and Dan just laughs harder, wiping tears from his eyes. 

 

"You're a bastard." Phil tells him with no hint of sarcasm once Dan has quieted enough for Phil to be heard. 

 

"Literally could not help myself." Dan replies, shrugging as though it was inevitable. "Oh my God, your face." 

 

"I'm never having sex with you again." Phil says, and Dan scoffs, rolling his eyes. 

 

"Yeah, let's see how long that one lasts." Dan says with a raised eyebrow.

 

It's true, Phil thinks. Even as he stands here, furious with Dan, he can't help noticing how delicious he looks. His onesie is half hanging off him, and there’s a reddish bruise forming at the base of his throat. Not to mention his mildly dazed expression, his pupils dilated from the intense makeout session.

 

"I hate you." Phil groans, turning to leave before his own body betrays him and he jumps on Dan again only to be once again teased. 

 

"Oh, come on it's pretty funny." Dan calls after him, and Phil turns to glower. "I'm sorry, okay? But the whole idea of it is just so hilarious. As if I'd willingly call you 'Daddy' during sex."

 

"Dan, our subscribers aren't here now. You're not proving anything by creeping me out." Phil says crossly, hand on his hip. 

 

"Yeah, but your reaction's pretty funny too." Dan says cheekily, grinning at him, and Phil storms out of the room, shutting the door behind him. 

 

* * *

 

 

Phil is dressed, in the kitchen and preparing a sandwich when his phone makes the little trill sound that indicates he has a Twitter notification. The only people he has on Twitter alert are Sarah Michelle Gellar and Dan. Sarah hardly ever tweets, so he already feels a little irritated before he even looks at his phone. He's still annoyed with Dan about earlier. 

 

He gropes about on the kitchen counter for his glasses, slides them on and begins to read. Dan has tweeted a photo of the sofa in the living room - both of their laptops on each arm, alongside their respective mugs, plus the indents in the cushions that suggest the outlines of their bodies. 

 

 _'The natural Dan and Phil habitat'_  , his caption reads. Unsurprisingly, the tweet is getting bombed with likes and retweets. The replies are all frantic and caps-locked, with words like 'domestic' and 'phan' being tossed around fairly regularly. 

 

Phil sighs, almost locking the screen again when he notices Dan is replying to some tweeters. Most of their replies don't even relate to the picture, but Dan doesn't seem to be that bothered. Phil scrolls through a couple, smirking at his witty responses despite his annoyance. 

 

One tweet jumps out at him.

 

 **Emily Peters (@phanuntilidie):** _@danisnotonfire_ _Is it true that you call @amazingphil Philly and he calls you Danny?'_

 

Dan's reply is underneath, un-punctuated and all lowercase, as normal.

 

 **Dan Howell (@danisnotonfire):**   _@phanuntilidie true phan-stans would know i only ever call phil one thing and thats emblazoned on his mug_

 

Phil feels his body go rigid, and his eyes bulge as they read and re-read the response Dan gave. Joke or not, the fans are going  _insane._ Phil can practically hear their shrieks of 'phan is real!' from here. 

 

That's it, he decides, feeling his blood begin to boil. He pockets his phone, sandwich abandoned. It's time Dan learned his lesson about this Daddy shit. 

 

* * *

 

 

 

By the time Phil has figured out how exactly to play this, it's around eight in the evening. He and Dan haven't really spoken since earlier, aside from their brief conversation about what to do for dinner - they agree to sort themselves out and snack separately out of laziness and the cold atmosphere between them.

 

After a quick evening bowl of cereal, Phil goes to find Dan, fingers tapping against his side with fear and excitement. Dan is about to be sorry he ever dared to tease Phil about this Daddy stuff, and it's going to be fantastic. 

 

Dan is pretty much the King of pranking and teasing generally speaking, but Phil knows how to get to Dan if he really wants to. There's one thing Phil can use to lull Dan into a false sense of security, and that's the younger boy's attraction to Phil. Dan is pretty difficult to faze normally, but he will almost always be blindsided by his own desire for Phil. It's a deep, irresistable attraction that took root in him when he was a boy of just eighteen, and Phil is thankful for it every day. 

 

He's especially thankful for it now, when he can use it to manipulate the little shit into stopping with this Daddy stuff. 

 

He bursts into Dan's room first, prepared for him to be there in his pyjamas, or asleep or at the piano or any number of scenarios he's considered. Instead, Dan's room is empty, and Phil's opening words die on his lips. His brow furrows in confusion. 

 

Is Dan in the bathroom? He hadn't heard Dan go downstairs. 

 

Perplexed, Phil wanders across the hall to his own room and walks inside. Dan is sprawled out on his bed, his phone in one hand, his onesie still half open from before when Phil had unbuttoned it. Dan has one hand cushioning the back of his head, perfectly relaxed. He barely glances at Phil when he sees him walk in. 

 

"Hey." Dan says offhandedly. 

 

Phil doesn't reply. He closes the door behind him. Dan doesn't seem to notice either of these things. 

 

Phil takes quiet stock of the situation. It's not that surprising to find Dan in his room, really. They have separate rooms, but they sleep together most nights, and most of the time in Phil's room, mainly because of the TV. They have just had an argument however, so Dan being in here is more than likely a passive aggressive stance that he's taking - showing Phil that he's not backing down and apologising, and he's going to pretend things are normal. 

 

Well, if that's what Dan wants, Phil is more than happy to oblige him for the time being. Let him be lulled into a sense of security, thinking that he's won the fight. 

 

"What's up?" Phil asks in a carefully normal voice, and Dan shrugs. 

 

"Not a lot. Felix mentioned us in another video. Did you see it?" 

 

Phil shakes his head, walking towards Dan slowly. "No." 

 

"He calls us the Michelle and Barrack of the YouTube Kingdom." 

 

"Which is which?" Phil asks, kneeling on the edge of the bed.

 

Phil's weight on the mattress jostles Dan a little, and he glances up, but returns his focus to his phone pretty quickly. "He didn't say, but I think it's fairly obvious, don't you?" 

 

Phil hooks one leg either side of Dan's thighs then, straddling him, and takes one of Dan's wrists in each hand. In one slick movement, he pins Dan's hands either side of his head, making him drop his phone. Dan’s gasp is audible as Phil leans over him, pushing their lips together once.

 

"No, I think you'll have to clarify." Phil murmurs in a low voice, and Dan swallows.

 

"I thought you were mad at me." He near-whispers, eyes wide.

 

"I was." Phil answers. He lets go of Dan's wrists in order to push the material of the onesie off Dan’s head and shoulders, then he pulls it down so that it bunches at his waist, leaving his top half completely bare.

 

Dan is watching him warily; there's a suspicion in his expression that Phil needs to get rid of. He kisses along Dan’s jawline, working his way down to bite softly at Dan’s neck again, and the moan that spills out of Dan’s mouth is enough to relax Phil slightly. He slips into the familiar routine of working Dan into a state of incoherency, which is one of his favourite activities at the best of times.

 

Dan’s fingers push into his hair, and Phil plunges his right hand into the depths of the onesie, palming Dan through his boxers.

 

“ _Oh_ ,” Dan says in a breathy voice, his fingers coiling around Phil’s hair, tugging hard enough to cause slight pain.

 

Phil doesn’t mind it, and Dan knows this all too well. He’s often mentioned to Dan post-coitus that he really, really enjoys the hair-pulling, back-scratching, lip-biting stuff. He might even call it a kink.

 

What’s so different about that to the ‘Daddy’ kink? His mind pipes up without permission; he shakes the thought away. 

  

He dives back in for another kiss instead, wiping the bewildered expression off Dan’s face pretty smartish. 

  

Dan is sprawled out so invitingly beneath him, his skin bruised and wet from Phil’s mouth, his eyes glazed with lust. Phil loves seeing him like this, and he’s not even as far gone as he can be, Phil knows. With the right amount of teasing and prolonged, heated anticipation, Dan can become a shaking, flushed, gorgeous wreck, begging for release, and that’s how Phil likes to have him before getting anywhere near fucking him.

  

Phil moves off of Dan briefly in order to divest him of the rest of the onesie, which is becoming a nuisance, honestly. He doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to look at it innocently again after what Dan had whispered to him on the couch earlier.

 

He remembers the sharp flare of arousal that permeated his groin as Dan asked him in that little-kid voice whether he appreciated the dress-up. It had been weird, because at the moment Dan asked, Phil had been thinking about how sentimental and sweet Dan could be in private. He’d been thinking about Dan’s childlike side, essentially.

 

And right at that moment, Dan had made a sexual comment. It was confusing, to say the least, but it had definitely elicited some sort of reaction in Phil.

 

He tries not to dwell on it too much, instead pulling the onesie off Dan’s legs and throwing it to one side. That’s better, he thinks, breathing a sigh of relief as he slides his hands up Dan’s shins, over his knees, up his thighs until he reaches the waistband of Dan’s boxers.

 

“Better?” He asks Dan, pressing a kiss to either one of Dan’s hipbones.

 

Dan hisses in response, his hips bucking a little into Phil’s touch. Phil smiles and curls his fingers in the elastic waistband of Dan’s underwear, inching it down slowly, teasing.

 

Dan moans softly as his cock springs free of it’s material confines, and Phil, impatient as he is to get this show on the road by now, whips the boxers the rest of the way off Dan sharply, then brings a hand up to wrap around Dan’s shaft.

 

“Lube?” He asks simply, stroking up and down with light, teasing fingers.

 

Dan groans, his body twisting and stretching prettily – all taut muscles, the tiny comma of his navel, the dusty rose of his nipples, and dark, curled underarm hair – as he reaches towards Phil’s bedside table for the bottle of lube.

 

He grasps hold of it with mild difficulty, and hands it to Phil with a fumbling hand. “Here.”

 

“Good boy.” Phil says, and feels Dan tense beneath him.

 

Phil freezes too, heart picking up speed. Dan definitely noticed that that was an unusual thing for Phil to say. Neither of them are particularly big talkers during sex, generally speaking, unless they’re drunk or extremely horny. 

 

Even in the midst of their most graphic dirty talk – which usually consists of Dan telling Phil how good certain things he’s doing feel, and Phil telling Dan how much he likes doing them – he’s never praised Dan, or cooed at him or told him he’s a ‘good boy’.

 

Phil smiles to himself, hiding it by ducking his head. He decides to proceed as though nothing has happened. He uncaps the lube, and feels a little swell of triumph when Dan starts to relax again.

 

He pours a generous amount of lube into his right palm, seeing no reason to do things by halves at this point, and throws the bottle to one side before grasping hold of Dan’s dick. Dan gasps, probably because the lube is a little cold, but then Phil starts working his fist up and down, wrist twisting on the upward stroke, thumb swiping over the head – just how Dan likes it.

 

“Fuck… _Phil_ …” Dan moans, feet scrabbling for purchase on the edge of the bed, his hands searching for any part of Phil they can reach.

 

Phil grins to himself with pride, just as he always does when he gets this sort of reaction from Dan. It’s such a rush to turn Dan on like this. He might even go as far as to say it’s almost as good as the eventual orgasm sex with Dan leads to.

 

“Does that feel good?” Phil finds himself asking, lost in the moans falling from Dan’s lips as he continues to stroke him. Dan just groans in response, too strung out to form proper words apparently. Phil moves over him a little further, speeding up his hand’s movements. “Do you like it, baby?” He asks, settling on top of Dan so that he can watch the wanton expressions flit across the younger boy’s face.

 

Phil smiles to himself, knowing that this is the moment to do what he has planned. Payback time. 

 

“Do you like it when Daddy touches you?”

 

Dan freezes again immediately, his eyes snapping open as he gapes at Phil, colour rising into his cheeks so fast it must be making his head swim.

 

Phil can’t quite believe his own mouth, honestly. That was filthy, far worse than the stuff Dan had been saying earlier. 

 

He waits for Dan to push him off, for his own laughter to bubble up his throat, for Dan to storm out of the room like Phil had before, onesie trapping his legs in a comical fashion. None of this happens. Instead, Dan just stares at him, and Phil stares back, a slow, creeping realisation trickling over him as he takes in Dan's blissed out expression, the wide, heavily dilated pupils, the way his cock is twitching in Phil's hand. 

 

“Phil….” Dan says tentatively, his voice barely above a whisper, clearly anxious.

 

Phil's mind short-circuits for a moment, and his mouth falls open a little way. Everything clicks into place suddenly, and he almost gasps in surprise. He suppresses the urge to giggle. He should have seen this coming, honestly. He should have known. It's a classic Dan Howell move to cover up his true wants and emotions with humour. 

 

_Dan actually does have a Daddy kink._

 

As soon as the thought is coherent in Phil's brain, he lands a smack on the top of Dan’s thigh, making him gasp. “What did you call me?”

 

There’s a moment of silence then. Dan stares at Phil as though he’s a different person, which, Phil supposes, he is pretending to be. He can feel his own heartbeat thudding in his ears, frantic and horrifically nervous. What if he got it wrong? What if Dan laughs at him and mocks him for trying to do this seriously? 

 

He's pretty sure he's right about Dan secretly finding this hot, but there's no telling whether Dan will be comfortable enough with his sexuality to allow his kink in practice. The seconds that tick by feel like years; Phil studies every inch of Dan's face for clues, noticing the shades of pink and red his cheeks go through in this time. 

 

Phil glances down at Dan’s straining erection, noting the slow spurts of precum that have begun to dribble out as Dan processes what’s happening. Dan’s chest, neck and cheeks are flushed and angry, and his eyes are so wide they seem like they might pop out of their sockets.

 

Phil smirks at the sight of him, he can't help it. He's caught Dan out here, for sure. Maybe it was a subconscious fetish for Dan, maybe it wasn't. Maybe the reason he's been bringing all this Daddy stuff to Phil's attention today, as well as slipping it into his dirty talk for fun is because he wanted Phil to work out how much he actually likes it.

 

“Daddy?” Dan says after a long time, the word seeming to break free of his lips in a half-question.

 

Phil cannot explain the feeling of triumphant elation that spreads through him at that moment. He stifles a cheek-splitting grin, and nods his approval, winking at Dan. 

 

“That’s better.” Phil replies quickly, eager to reassure Dan that this is okay, that he’s free to try this out. “Now, answer Daddy’s question baby.”

 

Dan’s eyes flutter closed, and his head lolls back onto the bed. He squirms a little with embarrassment and desire, but Phil keeps his hands on Dan’s thighs – just close enough to where Dan wants to be a tease, but refusing to give in until he hears Dan say it.

 

“Y-yes,” Dan says eventually, sounding pained, “yes, I like it when you touch me Daddy.”

 

“Good boy,” Phil murmurs, dropping a kiss to Dan’s prominent hip bone. He takes hold of Dan’s cock again, stroking lazily, and brings his face up to Dan’s, kissing him messily, letting their tongues twine and biting at his lower lip.

 

Dan moans theatrically into Phil’s mouth, his hands starting to pull at the hem of Phil’s t-shirt. Phil releases his hold on Dan’s cock in order to grab both his wrists and pin them up above his head. Dan trembles a little, staring up at Phil in surprise, his hips bucking up in protest at the loss of contact.

 

“Shh, Dan,” Phil says softly, pressing gentle, teasing kisses to Dan’s forehead, cheeks and nose, “you want Daddy to fuck you, don’t you?”

 

Dan nods his head frantically, his breaths becoming laboured and fast.

 

“Then you’ve got to be a good boy and let me get you ready so it won’t hurt.” Phil says, his lips so close to Dan’s that they brush against each other as he speaks. “You’re not going to move your hands are you? You don’t want Daddy to have to tie them to the bed because you’re being a naughty boy.”

 

Dan seems to have slipped into a hypnotised, submissive trance, and just nods in response to Phil’s words, watching him with wide eyes and pink cheeks. Phil smiles in approval, beginning to feel a weird sort of rush at having this much control over Dan, of getting him into this stage with the use of one silly word.

 

A Daddy kink. Wow, Phil marvels briefly. He feels like he’s been missing out on an extremely effective sexual weapon all these years. Just one look at Dan now, flushed and desperate and speechless, proves how much he is enjoying this.

 

Phil kisses him, slowly, filthily, until Dan is moaning again, and then he breaks away, sitting up and reaching for the bottle of lube again. True to his word, Dan keeps his hands up above his head, not daring to move them, though his eyes stay trained on Phil, his chest heaving, his throat tendons taut.

 

“Spread your legs wide for me, Dan.” Phil instructs, pouring a generous amount of lube into his palm. Dan obeys silently, exposing himself to Phil without argument in a way he might have been hesitant to do normally. “That’s it,” Phil purrs, stroking a non-lubed hand over Dan’s inner thigh, then pushing his legs up until Dan’s ass is visible. “So pretty, aren’t you?” Phil asks rhetorically as he pushes on one of Dan’s cheeks to admire his puckered, pink hole. “Such a good, pretty boy for Daddy.”

 

Dan whimpers a little, and his cock twitches at the word ‘Daddy’. Phil notices, of course, and is secretly awestruck, but he plays it cool, ignoring it.

 

Instead, he rubs his hands together, coating them with lube, and presses a finger to Dan’s entrance, circling it slowly as Dan starts to moan and fidget.

 

“Daddy, please.” Dan says quietly, and Phil glances up at him, feeling a swell of pride. He hadn’t prompted it that time.

 

Dan’s getting into this.

 

“Shh, shh, I’ve got you.” Phil soothes, then plunges his teasing finger inside of Dan.

 

Dan moans obscenely, his hands clutching at the pillows above his head.

 

“Good boy, Danny,” Phil murmurs in praise, sliding his finger in and out. “Let Daddy take care of you.”

 

“More.” Dan urges, sounding breathy as he pushes his hips down onto Phil’s finger. “Please, I can take it.”

 

“Don’t get bossy, baby.” Phil says in a stern voice; he realises he’s really starting to enjoy this. Pretending to be the authoritative figure here suits him, he thinks. He’s slipping into character easily. “Daddy’s going to take his time with his favourite little boy.”

 

“Unnngh,” Dan groans, sounding wrecked. “Sorry… Daddy.”

 

Phil adds another finger after a moment or two, without warning, so that Dan cries out in surprise. A moment later, he adds a third, scissoring and stretching them as he works them in and out. Dan curses over and over, his hands starting to mess up the pillows at the top of the bed.

 

“Watch that potty mouth, Dan.” Phil warns, loving that he can just make up rules in this scenario, and that Dan – control freak, bossy Dan – has to obey them if he wants this to continue. “Good little boys don’t use bad language.”

 

“Sorry, Daddy.” Dan says around a moan, and Phil feels the word zing through him like lightning. He shivers, removing his fingers from Dan slowly.

 

He crawls up over Dan again then, leaning over him and feeling Dan’s legs wrap lazily around his waist.

 

“What do you think, Dan?” Phil asks him, smirking. “Have you been good enough for Daddy to fuck you?”

 

He thrusts his clothed groin into Dan’s just to hammer the point home, and Dan all but comes right there and then, his mouth falling slack as he gasps.

 

“Please, Daddy. I’ve been good, I promise.” Dan says in a rush, the words stumbling over one another.

 

“Hmm, I’m not so sure.” Phil says, trailing his finger down Dan’s chest, circling a nipple. “After all, on the sofa earlier you were rather naughty.”

 

Dan whitens a little, shaking his head. “No-”

 

“Shh, Daddy’s talking.” Phil interrupts, pressing his finger to Dan’s bitten red lips. "What about your behaviour on your bed? That wasn't very good, now was it?" Dan doesn't answer, just bites his lip, eyes wide and pleading. "And that naughty little tweet you sent out." Phil tuts, pinching Dan's nipple a little harder than normal, making Dan gasp. Phil surveys Dan slowly, drinking in his nakedness, the vulnerability pouring out of his very skin. “Not sure I can resist you, though, this time.”

 

Dan swallows, clearly hanging on Phil’s every word at this point.

 

“I could leave you here like this, you know Dan.” Phil tells him, snaking a hand down to his cock and playing with it lightly, his fist loose as he pumps it up and down. “I could get one of my belts out of the cupboard – maybe that starry one you like so much – and I could tie you to the bed.”

 

Dan glances up at the wicker headboard nervously, and Phil follows his gaze, chuckling.

 

“I guess it might be a little difficult to work out how, but I’m sure I could figure something out.” Phil says, his voice getting rougher as his own imagination gets the better of him. “Then I could leave you here. Just like in that phanfic you liked so much, hm? Would you like that, baby?”

 

Dan shakes his head slowly, biting his lip. “N-no.”

 

Phil furrows his brow, feigning confusion. “No? What do you want then, Dan?”

 

Dan doesn’t respond for a moment, his breaths coming fast and heavy, and he shuts his eyes for a second, as though conjuring the right words. “I want you to fuck me, Daddy. You can pin me here, you can tie me up, I don’t mind but _please_.”

 

Phil smiles wickedly, and he trails his fingers back down to Dan’s stretched open hole. “I see. Want Daddy to fill you up?”

 

Dan groans, nodding fervently.

 

“Want me to be gentle?”

 

“No!” Dan practically shouts, bucking his hips up as Phil slips a teasing finger inside.

 

Dan’s eyes glisten with moisture, and Phil can tell he’s really worked up now. “Please fuck me, I’m sorry about before.”

 

“Aw, aren’t you a good boy.” Phil says, smiling, and he takes Dan’s lip between his teeth briefly. “So fucking good, so pretty and sweet for Daddy.”

 

“Unngh, I’m gonna pass out.” Dan chokes, blinking away tears.

 

Phil kisses him quickly, giggling. “It’s okay baby, I’ve got you." He gets up onto his knees, ignoring Dan's whimpered protests. "Turn over.”

 

Dan moans at Phil’s gravelly command, but he obliges, wriggling around underneath Phil until he’s laid out face down on the bed. Phil smooths his hands over Dan’s back and shoulders, then trails them down to knead the soft, taut globes of his ass.

 

He undoes his belt and flies quickly, feeling pretty lightheaded with how turned on he is now. His cock is heavy and aching with need as he pulls it out of his trousers, and he gives it a half-hearted stroke before reaching for the lube.

 

“Daddy’s gonna fuck you now, Dan.” Phil tells him, trying to keep his voice from wavering. Dan gasps into the covers and pushes his hips up, angling himself towards Phil eagerly. “Be a good little boy for me, okay?”

 

Dan nods in agreement, saying nothing, probably because he’s finding it difficult to form words.

 

Phil slicks himself up hurriedly and takes Dan by the hips, pulling them towards him as he angles himself just right. The head of his cock nudges against Dan’s swollen rim and Phil hears him let out a whimper.

 

“Good boy.” Phil whispers, and then he pushes inside, his mind almost whiting out as the intense pleasure overwhelms him – Dan is so slick, so tight, so perfect.

 

Dan’s guttural moan fills the room as Phil bottoms out, and underneath Phil’s fingers, his hips are shaking. Phil doesn’t waste time – he and Dan have done this so often that he knows what the younger boy can handle.

 

It feels different this time though, somehow. It feels dirtier, rougher, more lustful. He starts to thrust in at a steady pace, Dan crying out into the bedclothes every time Phil knocks against his prostate.

 

“God, Dan you’re so perfect.” Phil moans, fingertips digging in to the soft flesh covering Dan’s hips – probably hard enough that it will leave tiny bruises come tomorrow. “Daddy’s gonna make you feel so good.”

 

“Fuck!” Dan cries out, reaching a hand back to grab at any part of Phil he can reach. “Harder, please.”

 

“Harder what?” Phil asks after a moment, unable to help himself, and he feels a small smile playing on his lips.

 

There’s a pause where Dan seems to be working out what Phil wants him to say, and then he groans.

 

“Unngh, harder Daddy. Please.”

 

“Anything for my baby.”

 

Phil picks up the pace at once, slamming his hips forwards again and again until Dan can’t seem to hold his hips up any longer. So Phil snakes a hand around his middle, hauling him upwards until Dan’s back is flush against his stomach.

 

With Dan completely helpless in Phil’s grip, Phil thrusts up into him, relishing every animalistic cry falling from the younger boy’s lips. He attacks Dan’s neck with his teeth, knowing that the way to Dan’s orgasm is through his g-spots, and he brings a hand to Dan’s weeping erection at last.

 

Dan lets out a noise like a sob as Phil grips him, and in three messy, uncoordinated strokes he’s coming, great strips of white painting Phil’s checkered bedcovers as Dan spasms in his grasp.

 

In moments Phil is following behind him, seeing actual stars bursting across his blurred vision (his glasses fell off some time ago) as he moans into Dan’s throat, filling Dan with his own release.

 

Some time later, the sound of their laboured breathing swims back into their ears, and Dan becomes boneless, entirely dependent on Phil to hold him up.

 

Phil, only slightly more coherent, gently pulls out of Dan with a fair amount of shifting about, and lays him down on the bed. A moment later, he lies carefully down beside him, encircling the younger boy in his arms and kissing him gently on the temple. It’s damp with tears, and Phil looks at him, concerned.

 

“Dan?”

 

“Phil.” Dan turns to face him, his face awed.

 

“Are you okay? Was that weird?” Phil asks, suddenly anxious, wondering if maybe he’d read it all wrong and Dan had hated that whole experience.

 

“Um, definitely weird.” Dan answers, swallowing and nodding. Phil’s heart sinks. “But also… hands down the hottest thing I’ve ever even fathomed, let alone experienced.”

 

Phil feels the butterflies in his stomach flutter into dust as the swell of pride and happiness rises up within him. He grins at Dan, squeezing him a little tighter.

 

“I have to admit, I had my doubts but… yeah, that was insanely hot.” Phil agrees, chuckling a little. "I was joking at first, but you... really seemed to enjoy that." 

 

Dan nods his assent with fervour. He blinks at Phil a few times, then blushes fiercely. Phil traces the bloom of colour in Dan’s cheeks with his finger.

 

“You didn’t have to do that, you know.” Dan tells him quietly, avoiding Phil’s eyes. “I mean… I’m glad you did, but…”

 

Phil smiles at him. “Don’t be silly. I wanted to. I want to make you happy, dingus.”

 

Dan gives him a small smile in return. “Thank you. But, seriously, I know it makes you kinda squeamish and stuff so don’t think you have to do that all the time. Or ever again, if you don’t want. You’re so hot regardless of whether you refer to yourself as Daddy or not.”

 

Phil laughs, blushing. It’s weird how it embarrasses him again now, after it’s over. “Dan, I think to never do that again would be a sin against our sex life.”

 

Dan giggles, shuffling a little bit closer to Phil and sighing into his embrace. “You’re so wonderful. I’m all weird and have strange kinks and am slightly worried I might be a furry. How do you put up with me?”

 

Phil strokes his hair, smiling at his words. He kisses the top of Dan’s head gently, warm and happy in the afterglow of that mind-blowingly hot hour or so.

 

“Well, you know.” Phil answers eventually, shrugging. “Daddy will always have a soft spot for his baby boy.”

 

Dan gasps.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed all the sin my precious ones <3
> 
> If you think I am worthy, you could nominate this fic for Best Smut here! http://phanficawards.tumblr.com/nominations (shameless self promotion) I love you all to pieces, hope you liked it! ;) xx
> 
> also, u should follow me on tumblr for more phanfics and to join me on my lifelong mission to make dan howell realise things in 2016 danfanciesphil.tumblr.com <3


End file.
